memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
The Future Begins
Introduction (blurb) 2375: After being rescued from the [[USS Jenolen|U.S.S. Jenolen]] by the crew of the ''Starship Enterprise'', Captain Montgomery Scott found himself seventy-five years removed from the time he knows, a twenty-third-century engineer now living in the twenty-fourth. Now he serves as the liaison between the Starfleet Corps of Engineers and the admiralty, supervising the S.C.E.'s mission assignments. But Scott's transition into a new century is not an easy one. The horrors of the Dominion War in particular bring about a crisis of conscience that leads Scotty from the strife-torn world of Kropasar to the pleasure planet of Risa, where encounters with Admirals Alynna Nechayev and William Ross, Ensign Robin Lefler, and Lefler's mysterious mother lead Scotty to a momentous decision.... Summary Characters Leonard James Akaar | Almodóvar | Andrews | Jonathan Archer | Morgan Bateson | Beltz | Belunis | Blackwell | Borosh | Cartwright | Pavel Chekov | Deg | Dramar | Ezeafulukwe | Forecic | Geren'zrix | Sunanios Gilvatac | Guinan | John Harriman | Bendalion Iamor | George William Jefferies | Geordi La Forge | Koike | Lasca | Robin Lefler | Lydia Littlejohn | Lorin | Bor Loxx | Leland T. Lynch | Leonard McCoy | Dreso Miculamor | Mondolen | Colton Morrow | Alynna Nechayev | Morgan Primus | Ortolappin | Esperanza Piñiero | Theodore Quincy | Ramaijif | William Ross | George Sanders | Montgomery Scott | T'Vreen | th'Zhalin | Nyota Uhura | Usbek-Wran | Delasat Vantimor | Ven | Wrightwell | Xentalir | Yeros | Min Zife References Starships USS Akarana | USS Bozeman II | USS Catherine Mary | USS Cerberus | USS da Vinci | USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) | USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A) | USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-B) | USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) | USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) | USS Gagarin | USS Gorkon | USS Honorius | USS Hudson | USS Jenolen | USS Leonov | ''USS Kumari | USS Sovereign | USS Starstalker Locations *Akiganel sector **Kropasar ***Kropaslin Curia *Alpha Arietis *Arias sector *Arcturus *Bakrii *Casperia Prime *Caldos Colony *Delphi Ardu *Daluvia *Earth **Aberdeen **Krung Thep **San Francisco ***Tucker Memorial Building *Helaspont Nebula *Kaferia *Kalandra sector *Maeglin *Mythra *Neu-Stuttgart *Norpin V *Omicron Ceti *Phloston Paradise *Risa **Hanotis Harbor **Suraya Bay **Temtibi Lagoon **Tolari Tower *Vega IX *Wrigley's Pleasure Planet *Xaraka XII Species *Andorian | Antedean | Axanar | Bolian | Breen | Cardassian | Deirr | El-Aurian | Escherite | Gnalish | Guidon | Haradin | Hekaran | Hermat | Klingon | Kropaslin | Megarite | Mizarthu | Pelosian | Petraw | Risian | Romulan | Takaran | Tiburonian | Tzenkethi | Vissian | Vulcan | Withiki States and Organisations *Risian Hedony **Risian Ministry for Planetary Affairs *Section 31 *Witenagemot of Kropasar Other *High Cyning of the Witenagemot of Kropasar *Starfleet Corps of Engineers Command Liaison Information *This eBook is the second of six in the SCE: What's Past miniseries, celebrating the fortieth anniversary of ''Star Trek''. Related Stories *This story endeavours to tie together the majority of Scotty's 24th century fiction appearances in a single continuity. Some of the titles referenced are: **short story: "Ancient History" **novel: Crossover **novel: Doors Into Chaos **short story: "Dorian's Diary" **novel: Engines of Destiny **short story: "Full Circle" **comic: Old Debts **novel: Renaissance **novel: Restoration **short story: "Safe Harbors" **novel: Ship of the Line **novel: Spectre **short story: "Through the Looking Glass" **novel: The Two-Front War Reviews Connections | prevdate1=A Stitch in Time | nextdate1=Think Tank| date2=early-2376 | prevdate2=Alice| nextdate2=Riddles| }} Future Begins, The